Blood Bonds
by mytwistedview
Summary: Mollie's Dolls. From a young age girls and boys were hand picked to become delicacies in her bar for vampires,If you have enough you can even rent some out if you have enough cash. The hunters association has tried and failed to end this unique form of human trafficking. So what would you prefer Fresh, Cream, or perhaps your in the mood for some spice.


**Hello this is my third story and i hope you enjoy reading it. I am currently looking for a beta and any criticism, or comments are welcome. Thank you for the support.**

_Chapter 1: Blood Bonds_

It had been two hours we had been in the van. Sweat was clung to my skin; flies flew in the air occasionally landing on Daria or myself. This only caused a nasty swat to end the flies' life. The sweat was destroying the make-up Daria had carefully painted my skin with. Daria hissed annoyed with the drips of color now falling off of my face and dried my face off redoing my make-up.

The boss ripped open the door to the van and spoke,

"Both of you now," her voice was sweet for her profession, she hadn't aged since twelve. We walked out of the van clothing dirty and worn out of the dump that was the van. I grabbed the back of my pants to hold them above the ground as we walked to the mansion.

This man reminded me of slime as soon as the door had been open. I immediately took a dislike to him. The Boss (our essential slave driver) haggled up the price on Daria and I as we smoothed our skirts.

"The one you bought will light grow to exotic to continue to partake from you need the other to calm your throat" What this translates to was Daria tastes good but you need to buy more stuff.

"Let me taste her and the other one and I may consider your offer" The boss glared, not liking picky costumers, and grabbed Daria's arm and cut her finger squeezing a few drops into a glass and repeated with me.

"There." the man grabbed the glasses eyes turning red and licked the puddle that remained on the bottom of the glass. I flinched having being in the business since I was seven a small fear of these creatures had developed. Daria flicked my dress her way of saying stop and other then that remained expressionless. The man smiled.

"I understand now Miss Mollie," He looked as if he was going to say more but the boss cut him off,

"Perfect. They have anklets that make their blood poisonous when the limit is reached where they can recover," She looked up him surprisingly intimidating for a 150 year old stuck in a twelve year old's body. We had four hours until the event started and we dressed in our signature colors Daria pulled her hair up into a high pony tail blond hair clashing with the royal blue of her dress cut off mid-thigh and fluffing out with flowers trailing up to the sweetheart neck line.

"This does not seem like a safe man da," Daria had been taken from Russia age eight and due to the lack of schooling still had a thick accent and often slipped into her native language. "Yeah I don't like him" I spoke quietly.

"Buck up Sam you only get more pain if emotion shows through," she gave a hearty laugh as I fixed her make-up. She helped me into my high low red dress and gave a giant smile as she pinned my hair with butterfly clips away from my neck.

"Done"I smiled Daria I have to say was my most paired with besides Gen or Genevieve.

"Come Sam we need to get in place the party begins soon," I nodded and we got on podiums beside the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mollie's Snapping Dragon and Butterfly". When the music began we started dancing. The French vampires took their time getting to desert or what I mean to say is us. When the feeding began I did my best to ignore the small groans of pain Daria was making and the first vampire to finish with Daria and grab on to me. Ignoring the sets of teeth on my thighs, arms, neck, and shoulders. It hurt and felt like they were all taking something precious from you and all you would feel is the loss of hope until the cold came. I heard the click and I was instantly screaming from the injections from the anklet and the pain of the floor in my face as I was thrown away. Daria hauled me up and dragged me to the room we would be staying in for the remainder night. I felt a slap to my face and sat up shaking.

"No sleep you will bleed out" I nodded and we bandaged each other and collapsed on the matrice on the floor provided for us, curling together to keep warm.

I woke in the van and quickly slapped Daria's leg to wake her as the van tumbled down the road. She cursed quietly under her breath in Russian and sat up.

"How long have you been up?"  
"A few minutes" as the van hit more gravelly road the floor vibrated.

"I think I am with Iris next" I said Iris was a Grecian girl with brown hair and olive skin who was labeled Fresh in terms of taste as awful as it was.

"Nice girl" Daria was in the process of yanking my honey brown hair out of the butterfly pins

"She is too emotional, be careful."  
"I will". The van stopped suddenly slamming me into the wall separating us from the driver.

"tch" I sat up and the door slid open

«Good morning girls Daria you're dismissed. Leave." Daria got up and walked off to her room where she would most likely be feed a meal with a lot of iron and most likely balanced.

"Samantha follow." As I got up and walked after her she began explaining my next job

"Due to unfortunate circumstances Iris is unable to continue working and due to this you will be paired with Genevieve. You are going to japan a high bid for fresh and cream was won fortunately they agreed to the change to sweet and cream to be made. You leave in three days." She walked away leaving me to notify Genevieve, the most resistant out of all of the girls due to her extremely late kidnapping age.

"Pour qui?" I sighed Genevieve spoke English she just hated the language claiming it ugly.

"I have work with you Friday, Japan" She frond and twisted her brown hair to her shoulder.

"Je detesté la dame"  
" I know, we all hate this." I said as I left for my room.  
_

My room was more of a cell then a room the door and window had bars on them and I had a small bath room attached to my room with cosmetics, scar remover, and hygiene stuff. There was a cold meal waiting for me I eat it all and took iron pills then slept. The next few days were spent bringing my blood up to a usual level of iron and health and socializing with Sora, a Japanese girl who often played geisha when we were drank from, who managed to teach the bare minimum of Japanese to survive in the three days she had. I was from the USA and never got beyond second grade the rest of my education was sporadic and poor due to the fact that no one here made it past the 7th grade.

I hated life on this place as much as anyone else life was hell and this place a small hell on earth. We were not given food beyond 10 the morning before the trip and we slept hungry. Gen growled as we got put in the dog creates our boss's abilities being illusions we looked like dogs while in travel apparently. I slept most of the flight mostly due to low oxygen levels. I woke up when Gen pushed me off of the bed.

"I need to get out,"  
"What are you talking about? Gen we can't no one does." Gen was only nineteen. No, she had no chance.  
" I have a plan,"  
"No this is crazy,"  
"You just need to distract them" I found I could get by doing this really hurt.  
"Do you relies the risk you're asking me to take."  
" I know but..." she spoke. I sighed hopefully this delusion would be over with by the time...

"What are you doing!?"  
Gen had tied off her arm and was in the process of injecting some liquid into her blood.  
"My plan I need them to drink this."  
"What is it? Do you know if that's even safe?"  
"Well no, but it should work...I have to at least try!" I was about to respond when the boss through our dresses in the room.  
"Dress quickly" and the door slammed shut orange and red dresses laying on the floor picked up my dress and hung it up in the closet pulling out my make-up and hair products.  
"You need to get ready Gen."  
"I am" her hair was pulled into a crown braid and was mixed with ribbon and her dress was orange and skin tight. I was in my usual attire.

"Let's go." tonight we were expected to look pretty and walk among the crowd offering blood and dancing when requested. I danced with several men and a few boys my own age. Gen had given nearly all the creatures her blood when some began passing out and most thought it was because they were drunk. I gave a wary glance towards Gen before returning to the men who had asked for a drink from me when nearly all of them fell over. I proceeded to kick the one who had asked for a drink.  
"That was effective...What was it?"  
Gen looked at the ground not a good sign.

"We should go..." and like that we ripped off our heels.

"Any idea on where to go?"

"No but it does not matter we just need to run as far as possible now." I nodded. We ran like we had never run before and when we got above ground we were in an old town.  
"Gen get up" It was understandable She was low on blood and still bleeding a bit I need to bandage her soon. I grabbed her arm freedom was so close I could taste it.

"Go straight" Gen whispered I saw it massive gates, or shelter and protection. I hauled her up mostly supporting her on my back and began dragging her towards the tall walls and the giant gates. I wasn't sure when the things would be waking up so I did my best to hurry up and drag her pretty much limp body over quickly. When I reached the gate I started banging on the door screaming at the top of my lungs anything to get attention.

Then the door opened and a man with blond hair looked between Gen on the floor muddy and breathing shallow and me make-up running and bloody clothing and let us in.


End file.
